


la fierté l.s

by tiemposviolentos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossdressing, Gay Bar, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love Letters, M/M, Painter!Louis, Song Fic (Kind of), cabaret!louis, la boheme charles aznavour
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiemposviolentos/pseuds/tiemposviolentos
Summary: la bohéme de parís era amor y felicidad, la fierté era el orgullo por el propio ser, pero harry por cobarde no lo pudo comprender,





	la fierté l.s

**Author's Note:**

> es la previa a una historia que nunca continué en wattpad (que se llama igual) (original siempre), si no se entiende lo que escribí no duden en preguntar, gracias por abrir el link! espero que tengan un lindo día/noche

la bohemia de parís, un pasado del que huí, cobarde y cruel

desleal y débil.

negado a un futuro feliz junto a ti.

triste me miro hoy sin ti  
y tu eres feliz, sin mi junto a ti.

es entonces eterno y fugaz el recuerdo de lo que perdí

medias de negras de cancan, corcet rojo pasión y tacones de brillante cuero

ojos color mar, sonrisas arrebatadoras y cabello suave de seda

pasos sensuales, bailes coordinados, cuerpo bendito

parís era felicidad, y junto a ti la gloria, cielo abrazar

sentirte y sonreír, tocarte y brillar, amarte y llorar

con poco dormir y sin mucho comer los días vivir

en mis brazos tenerte y verte sonreír y gemir

atesorarte para mí y el tiempo detener

y en la mesa de la fierté verte iluminado hablando de la gloria conseguir

junto a los artistas de parís

entonces mirarte y saber que para mi gloria eras tu

amor era días en el desván posando para ti y noches enteras viéndote bailar y maravillar

en tus pinceladas encontrar mi yo más feliz

y cuando la fierté pinturas lograba vender correr juntos a celebrar en las calles de parís

la bohemia fue flor de mi felicidad

pero todo lo tuve que dejar ir

cobarde y cruel

por el miedo de admitir

lo que nuestro amor podría cuestionar

dos hombres en ese tiempo no se podían amar

y la euforia desapareció

el triunfo se opaco

y el frio se apodero de la primavera

te deje sin mí

sin embargo tú nunca me dejaste a mí 

y quince años después

cuando tarde todo comprendí

buscándote no te encontré

ni a ti ni a mi parís

ni a mi bohemia

solo me recibió la niebla gris

las lilas ya no anunciaban felicidad

por un café bar perdida la fierté 

por una pensión perdido nuestro desván

pero entonces te vi

en un afiche deslumbrar del tan amado orgullo

anunciando fechas de la fierté

y entonces comprendí

que la bohemia era una flor 

de nuestra edad

que su luz perdió

y hace años murió


End file.
